Erza Knightwalker (Lastationlover)
|kanji= エルザ・ナイトウォーカー |rōmaji= Eruza Naitowōkā |alias= Fairy Hunter (フェアリー ハンター Fearī Hantā) The Woman That Cuts Down 10,000 People (万人殺し女, Manhitogoroshi On'na lit. Ten Thousand Man Slayer Woman) Crimson Flash (紅閃光, Benisenkō). |race= Human |gender = Female |age= 15 (Fairy Tail Dawn: Beginning of a New World arc, pre-Fairy Tail) 19 (canon début) 26 (Fairy Tail Dawn: Part II) |height= |weight= |birthday= Year X765 |eyes= Brown |hair= Red |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Edolas Royal Family (formerly) Magic Council |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart= (Earth Land counterpart) Erza Kazoraem (Filgaea counterpart) |magic= |weapons= Nightslean: Riesothi |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Erza Knightwalker (エルザ・ナイトウォーカー Eruza Naitowōkā) is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is the former Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. Due to her seemingly personal vendetta against Edolas' Fairy Tail Guild, Erza gained the title of Fairy Hunter (フェアリー ハンター Fearī Hantā). Erza has a history with Jason LaHote, who was a young vigilante during her time as a fresh recruit of the Edolas Royal Army, and both he and the woman have come to blows due to their differing viewpoints. During the Anima incident involving Earth Land's Fairy Tail Guild, Erza was defeated by her counterpart, . Sometime after this, Erza found herself in Earth Land, seemingly brought to this parallel dimension by Alexis Tenjouin, current head of the Magic Council. With nowhere else to turn, and out of loyalty to Alexis for saving her life, Erza serves the Magic Council as a Rune Knight; specifically as the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, replacing the deceased . With her new profession, Erza came to have the blood of many on her hands, causing her to be feared as The Woman That Cuts Down 10,000 People (万人殺し女, Manhitogoroshi On'na lit. Ten Thousand Man Slayer Woman). She appears as antagonist in the later half of Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance As the Edolas counterpart of both Kazoraem and Scarlet, Erza bears a near identical appearance to them. Similarly to both of her counterparts, Erza is a well-endowed woman with a long shock of scarlet hair. In a later attempt to distinguish herself from her Earth Land counterpart, Erza cut her hair into a short bobcut. When she first appeared as an antagonist to Fairy Tail, Erza wore a very provocative outfit that consisted of a breastplate armor top, revealing her cleaveage and midriff, armored gauntlets that are black in colouration, and greaves that cover her forearms. Matching armor covered her legs. Additionally, Erza wore a dark bikini bottom, covered by a white cloth. She also wore a blue scarf around her neck. After arriving in Earth Land and joining the Magic Council, Erza underwent a process known as Rejuvenation (若返り Wakagaeri) courtesy of Namisuki Garale, to restore Erza to a younger body to aid in the coping with the immense amount of bodily modifications she had performed to ensure she could fight on the level of Earth Land mages. Despite being 26 as of the the second part of Fairy Tail: Dawn, Erza looks, if possible, slightly younger than she was during the Anima incident of Edolas, now resembling a woman in her very late teens. Her attire consists of far more standard battle clothing; a collared flak jacket with detached sleeves, as well as a plate of armor covering her left shoulder. Erza wears dark blue leggings covered by knights boots, and thick brown gloves that cover her hands. After seven years, her hair as regrown, and she now wears it in twintails. Erza has also come into possession of a sword, which is worn at her waist, attached to a thick belt. Personality Contrary to her Earthland counterpart, Erza Knightwalker is a woman with a cruel and sadistic streak. She gained a reputation for killing a multitude of mages from the Guild of Fairy Tail, something she takes an immense amount of pride in. Erza's conflicted history with Jason LaHote has led to her developing an immense hatred for the man, one that he would later recriprocate with fervor. History While much of Erza's early history is unknown, it is known that, unlike much of Faust's army, who were conscripted citizens, Erza willingly joined the army as a young child. She was lured by the prospect of magic, something she'd always been infatuated with. A prodigal talent with Magic and weaponry, by the age of 15, Erza had gained a standing in Faust's 2nd Magic War Division; serving personally under its current Captain at the time, as his second-in-command. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Much like the original Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker possesses a vast amount of strength in stark disporportion to her womanly figure. Before the enhacements given to her by Namisuki Garale, she was more than capable of lifting immense heavy objects much larger than her with no effort. The Ten Commandments itself was purportedly a heavy weapon that not many could wield easily; Erza was capable of wielding it with a single hand. While her current weapon, the Nightslean: Riesothi, possesses no such drawback, Erza's strength after her enhancements was boosted many-fold. Due to studying many mages, Namisuki's enhancements have given Erza the ability to lift objects even heavier than before — even people can be lifted and tossed effortlessly. Her own strength gives her physical blows enough force to complete rend the ground asunder, and reduce falling rocks to debris through sheer air pressure. When applying enough force to her blade, a single swing can leave a crater in the ground matching the arc of her slash. Her physical strength is not limited to her arms; her leg muscles have enhancements that allow her to leap great heights and land crushing kicks that break bone with a single strike. She's demonstrated her strength further by jumping the height of a many-storied building with no effort, and enjoying the free fall as she descended. Enhanced Speed: '''In terms of speed, Erza is noted to be blindingly fast. Before transferring to Earth Land, and being experimented on by Namisuki Garale, Knightwalker had enough speed to keep up with and fight equally with Scarlet. When she was younger, battling a young Jason LaHote, while both lacked internal magic, they proved to be equal competitors. Her speed and reaction time only increased further when Namisuki altered the composition of Erza's body. At her current levels, Erza possessed speed that can allow her to travel vast distances in the blink of an eye, and even create afterimages through sheer speed. When combining her movement speed with attacking speed, her attacks are invisible to all but the most trained eyes; due to how quickly she moves, she has earned herself the moniker of the the Crimson Flash''' (紅閃光, Benisenkō). Enhanced Durability: Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'While initially a master in the way of the spear, after her Magic Spear: Ten Commandments was shattered, Erza picked up swordsmanship when she arrived in Earth Land. Erza's skill with the sword is unnatural; programmed into her through Namisuki's own modification of the Mage Killer. Her style is modeled after the data taken on several masters of swordsmanship that Namisuki has either observed, or collected information on, making Erza's style of fighting volatile and unpredictable. '''Former Master Spearmanship Specialist: ' As an Edolas Mage, she used special weapon for casting spells, the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. With her Magic Spear, Erza was a seasoned fighter whose great skills in battle enabled her to kill Mages from the Edolas Fairy Tail. Her strength was enough for her to be regarded as a worthy rival by her Earth Land version, implying equality in combat prowess. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While specialising in swordsmanship and other weapons, Erza has made a point to never be vulnerable if deprived of a weapon. When she fought against her Earth Land counterpart back in Edolas, Erza proved to be a powerful contender, fighting evenly and even briefly overpowering Scarlet in physical combat. While not her forte, Erza's physical skills have only improved with her vast increase in strength. While initially unrefined — fighting more like a brawler than a fighter with any semblance of skill — Erza's methods have become far more refined. Her physical fighting style resembles a form of dance; she utilizes wide sweeps of the leg and powerful palm strikes to distract and beat down on opponent. Her style revolves primarily around using the opponent's actions against them; reading her opponents moves, she responds in kind, moving with them, and utilizing their own force to overpower them before attacking with her own palm strikes. Magical Abilities Nightslean: Riesothi After the destruction of her Magic Spear: Ten Commandments, Erza was left weaponless. However, upon arriving in Earth Land, and being recruited by Alexis Tenjouin, current head of the Magic Council, Erza required a new weapon befitting of her new position. After she received body modifications, courtesy of Namisuki Garale, Erza was presented with a sword of Earth land lore: the Nightslean: Riseothi. Touted as one of the stronger weapons in Earth Land myth, the blade had a legend attached to it that gives it a presence unlike any other sword, barring, perhaps, the Divine Tools. According to tales passed down through centuries, the blade was wielded by a powerful mage who used it to slay a fearsome dragon reputed to be a god, known only as '''Riesothi (リエソシ, Riesoshi), the Nightslean (ナイトスリアン, Naitosurian). As with all myths and legends, the accuracy can be called into question, and is believed to be merely a legend, nothing more; what cannot be argued against, however, is the sheer power of the blade itself. Nightslean: Riesothi is said to have been one of several creations forged by Tōtōsai (刀々斎, Tōtōsai), the original God of the Forge (鍛神, Tanshin), and creator of the revered Smithing Magic. Trivia *This character was okayed by User:Ash9876.